vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Rebekah
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaelson was initially romantic, but became more complex in modern days. They are known as "Stebekah" by fans. Early History They first met at Stefan's favorite speakeasy when Stefan reached for the last cocktail, only to be denied the opportunity by Rebekah. She played coy and resisted his advances for a while before finally giving in. Once Rebekah revealed that she was also a vampire, things developed quickly between her and Stefan. It is implied that they were truly in love at one point. When she and Klaus, her brother, had to flee Chicago, she wanted Stefan to come with them, but Klaus denied her request and forced her to choose between Stefan and himself. When Rebekah chose Stefan, Klaus neutralized her with the white oak ash dagger for almost a century until resurrected in 2010. Season Three Klaus resurrects Rebekah so she can give him the key to contacting the original witch. Stefan claims he does not recognize her until Klaus removes his previous compulsion. When Stefan and Rebekah kiss, Rebekah senses that StefanStefan is betraying her and Klaus. After Klaus found out that Stefan betrayed him, Klaus broke his neck all afternoon. Rebekah told Stefan that he failed to metion that the doppelgänger was still alive. Stefan asks where is Klaus now and Rebekah replies, "With any luck ripping that cow's bloody head off." Then Stefan runs at Rebekah pushing her off the truck. Stefan gets pushed onto the side of the truck and Rebekah says, "You really do love her dont you? Consider me jealous," pushing a crowbar into Stefan's chest. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah invites herself over to live at the Salvatore boarding house and Stefan objects. She insists that she will find the room herself and Stefan looks at Damon and says, "Well I guess she's staying here." Later on at the back to school bonfire Stefan finds Rebekah who is looking for Tyler. Stefan realizes she's into Tyler now and says, "That's kind of fickle." Rebekah responds saying, "When you're willing to give me the time of day again, we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." Season Four In Growing Pains, Stefan is still angry at Rebekah for killing Elena and thus leading that to her transition. They are later captured by the Council and are held prisonners. She helped Stefan kill a guard in order to make Elena feed to complete the transition. She is shown to still be very jealous of Elena; this may be due to the fact that she and Stefan were once in love and that she envies the kind of love that Stefan has for Elena. In The Five Stefan helps Klaus get information from Rebekah about Alexander and The Five. She helped him because she knows he truly is in love with Elena and she would've want the same kind of relationship but it didn't happen for her. Klaus then daggers Rebekah and tells Stefan to hide her body where no one can find her. In'' After School Special, she comes back as she is undaggered by April. She takes revenge by compelling Stefan,Elena and Caroline to stay in the school and tell her about how far they went on finding the cure.She later makes them confess what happened while she was daggered. She also compelled Elena to tell her how she feels about both Damon and Stefan. She also proposes to erase every memory of Elena that Stefan has, he initially wanted her to so but she refused by saying " ''I refuse to make you forget her like Klaus made you forget me". Thus, showing she really did love Stefan and she is somehow angry that he unfell for her. She later forms an unlikely alliance with Stefan in order to beat Klaus at his own game. In'' Catch Me If You Can, they are working together in order to find the stone that would help in the race for the cure. There is an apparent flirting going on between them as they remember their time together in the 20's. They later on decide to have sex without attachments, meaning a sexual relationship. The only difference this time is that there are no feelings involved as opposed to when they were dating in the 1920's. In A View To A Kill, Stefan tries to sneak out after realising he just slept with her(he used vampire speed). However Klaus is there waiting for him. Rebekah says she's not stupid and she realise he was trying to sneak out. Stefan replies "I'm still trying to get used to this" Stefan and Rebekah dance even thought it was cancelled by Bonnie's dad, he shows her what she has missed during 88 years of being in the coffin. Stefan teaches Rebekah a very childish action, sliding down the hallway. She says "I know your just doing this to get the dagger from me". They have a conversation about trust when Rebekah hear's about Kol's death. Rebekah wants to be human and have kids,she also asks how can she trust him. He says he doesn't really know how she can, and that she has to just take a leap. Their relationship as of now is still undecided. Quotes Season Three :'Rebekah:' (''To Stefan in 1920) "Careful Mr Salvatore, you’re still wearing your date, she’s lovely." ---- :Rebekah: "Sorry to crash the fun boys but some of us actually came here to hear the music, not you." :Stefan: "I’m so sorry sweetheart, are we offending you?" :Rebekah: "It takes a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." :Stefan: "Hey, are you even gonna tell me your name?" :Rebekah: "Sure, when you earn it." :-- The End of the Affair Season 4 : Rebekah: "(To Elena) There's a solution to all your problems you know? I can compel him. Erase every memory he has of you, everyday you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain. I can take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word and I'll make you and all that misery you've caused him disappear." : Stefan: "(To Rebekah) Do it. " : Rebekah: "Excuse me? " : Stefan: "Erase it all. Every memory." : Rebekah:" No, it would be far too easy. I refuse to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me." : -- After School Special : Stefan: Well, then, I guess we'll have to figure out how to manage him when we find the cure for ourselves. : Rebekah: We? There is no 'we', Stefan. : Stefan: Listen, I hate my brother, and you hate yours. But Damon's got Jeremy, and Klaus has the sword, and Shane has Bonnie. You and I are the only ones left with nothing. You said it yourself, right? Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it. So what do you say? You wanna be partners? : -- After School Special : Stefan: I know you were daggered for a little while but, uh, knocking is still a thing. : Rebekah: So is writing in your diary apparently. I'm just checking for doubts. You can never be too cautious when it comes to love. One minute your begging me to compel Elena from your mind, and the next, I'm up coffin creek with a dagger in my back. : Stefan: Right. Well you can read it all you want, I'm done with her. : Rebekah: Until we find the cure right? : Stefan: (Ignores her) : Rebekah: Hey I'm talking to you. : Stefan: Oh, I know you are. I'm ignoring you. : Rebekah: Look, we're at a bit of a disadvantage in this whole race for the cure. Team Klaus has Jeremy the hunter; team Shane has Bonnie the witch. : Stefan: If your here to remind me of our last place status, I'm very well aware. : Rebekah: Actually, I have a plan. The cure is burried with Silas, that ancient, evil guy my brother Kol is afraid of. Shane was so eager to prove his existence that he gave away that he had one of the keys to ressurect him: his headstone. : Stefan: I see. You want to steal it? : Rebekah: Yes, and then team Shane will have to join team Rebekah, team Klaus will be left out in the cold where he belongs. : --Catch Me If You Can : : Rebekah: 'You know why we had some much fun in the 20's Stefan' 'Cause we didn't care' ' Just did what felt good, drinking,feeding,sex' : Stefan: 'Sex wasn't good because we didn't care' 'It was good because your crazy'(Stefan grabs Rebekah's arm) : Stefan:'Crazy sex is always good' : Rebekah: 'Your hardly the model of sanity' : Rebekah: 'How did things go with Elena?' : Stefan: 'Do you care?' : Rebekah: 'No, just trying to figure out why your here' : Stefan: 'Do you even have to ask?' : Rebekah: 'No feelings, no attachments' : Stefan: 'None(moves closer to her) whatsoever' : : : -- Catch Me If You Can : Rebekah:'Colours,the fabric,the 80s where just...tragic,you know i think sholder pads were herbal 17th century purtian swans for crimes against fashion' : Stefan: Looking for something to wear to the dance' : Rebekah; 'Why, are you asking me to a date?' : Stefan: 'Actually,it's cancelled' : Rebekah; 'So why are you here? : Rebekah: 'Back for more dagger talk' : Stefan: 'Somebody has some trust issues' : Rebekah: 'It's called a healthy sceptisisum' 'I know you were trying to sneak out this morning,i'm not stupid' : Stefan: 'Sorry i'm still trying to get used to this' : Rebekah: 'Do you regret it? : Stefan: 'No' : Rebekah: 'Do you want it to happen again? : Stefan: 'Maybe : Rebekah: 'Even if i don't give you the dagger? : Stefan: ' You think i would sleep with you just to get the dagger' : Rebekah: 'Don't give me that inoccent look,you've don't plenty to me in getting the name of what you want' 'I guess i should pack up these racks, just another failed attempt at getting to a high school dance' : Stefan: Why do you care so much about a high school dance? : Rebekah: 'I don't, i was just bored' : Stefan: 'Well we could still go if you want' : Rebekah: 'We can't it's cancelled' : Stefan: 'I thought you didn't care about the rules(Stefan looks at Rebekah)' : Rebakah: ' I think i saw a horror movie just like this' 'Did you know they play movies all night long now. 'Hundreds of them, so much better than those black and white one's we used to go to' : Stefan: 'I don't know I kinda miss the old ones' 'You got any requests for the DJ?' : Rebekah: 'I'll let you pick...nothing cheesy' : Stefan: 'That leaves out half the decade' 'Hope you like The Cure' : Rebekah: 'Funny' 'So is everything about the 80s....so..excessive' : Stefan: ' It had it's charm, say anything, Boy Dobbler standing out the window with a boombox over his head, desperately trying to get back the girl of his dreams, Princess Bride, Wesley Slaves giant rat for love, Breakfest Club,one detention turns a bunch of outcast into allies' : Rebekah: 'So it was a decade of sentimental of dribble as well' : Stefan: 'Well i was going to say, love,frendship, the possibility of anything happening' 'You would have loved it' : Rebekah: 'And why is that? : Stefan: 'Because as much as we both hate to admit it,we care about those things' 'Hmmm' : Rebekah: 'That better not be a corsage, I loathe corsages' : Stefan: 'These were all the rage, in the 80s' 'Let's dance' : Stefan: 'It's amazing what you can find, stuffed in a teacher's lounge' : Rebekah: 'You know this song isn't as terrible as the other one' : Stefan: 'The song is the godfather, of rock bands' : Rebekah: 'What's going on with you your...fun tonight' : Stefan: 'I can't listen to this music without thinking of my best friend Lexi' 'We spent most of the 80s together' 'I remember this one time she snuck us backstage and compelled half of the band to do tequila shots before the show' 'She was fearless,kinda like you' : Rebekah: 'So you slept with her too' : Stefan: 'No it wasn't like that, I was just better person when i was with her, now I don't think i would ever feel that way again' : Rebekah: 'Until Elena' : Stefan: 'Hmmm, until Elena, and now it's over' : Rebekah: ' That look right there, is why i don't let myself care' : Stefan: 'Well you can say that, but we both know that's not true' : Rebekah: 'Don't worry, i'll protect you, if Kol tracks his way to this abandoned dance' 'Uhhh,i think i'll choose the next song' : Stefan: 'No, you know what i've have a better idea,that way' : Rebekah: 'Well are you coming? : Stefan: 'Like that' : Rebekah: 'This is ridiculous' : Stefan:That's the whole point of the the breakfast club slide,it's supposed to be ridiculous' 'No that's a cheat' : Rebekah: 'I don't see what's so fun about hurdling down the hallway, like a teenager' : Stefan: 'You just going to have to do it to find out'(looks at Rebekah) : Rebekah: 'Uhhh' : Stefan: 'Alright,it's the shoes,take of the shoes, you'll be fine,okay' : Rebekah: 'Mmmm' 'This is what you want,right' 'Go ahead, take it' 'You're right, i do care, i want...stupid kawaalaa corsages..and a prom...I..want to have kids with someone,who loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boombox' 'I want to be human' 'So let Klaus put down my brother..and let's go find the cure' : Stefan: 'Come on let's go home' : Rebekah: 'I don't believe you, Kol not dead,he can't be' : Stefan: 'Listen..Rebekah, they didn't have a choice,Kol started this when he went after Jeremy,he went after you to remember..I mean he was neber going to let us find the cure' : Rebekah:So you knew,as a whole night you knew' : Stefan: 'I'm not going to let the people i care about get hurt, not Jeremy,not Elena,not even Damon,you can hate me for it,but now he can't hurt you either' 'And I want to find this cure together,you and me,not just for Elena, but for you,so you can..have what you want..be what you want' 'Everyone deseves a second chance right? : Rebekah: 'Why should I trust you? : Stefan: 'I don't know, i guess i could give you my word,but at the end of the day,your going to have to just take a leap' :-A View To A Kill Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Mid of 1922; before Pilot (1x01) **Break Up: Mid of 1922; before Pilot (1x01) ***Reason: Klaus daggers Rebekah and compels Stefan to forget about Rebekah and him until he compels again to remember. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Catch Me If You Can (4x11) : Trivia *After Rebekah was undaggered, she was jealous of Elena Gilbert because she was still in love with Stefan. *In After School Special, Rebekah and Stefan form an alliance to find the cure. *In Catch Me If You Can, they made out and had sex. *According to spoilers there will be a rapprochement between them in future episodes. Gallery Rebekahfindingoutthatstefanislieing.png Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg StefanBex.jpg Tumblr lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1 500.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Rebekah-Stefan-Vampire-Diaries.jpg Stebekah-3-stefan-and-rebekah-26421864-500-281.gif Stebekah-kiss-3x04-stefan-and-rebekah-25870734-500-260.gif Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png tumblr_lzckgfk9Mg1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3rvoohUNo1qm9e8so1_250.gif tumblr_m3vhmrIEdJ1r9ellko1_500.png tumblr_lsgmq2vdAE1qc9cn2o1_500.gif tumblr_lsgmq2vdAE1qc9cn2o2_500.gif tumblr_lskzk1QUib1ql0wkao1_500.png tumblr_lskzp8Uazj1ql0wkao1_500.png tumblr_lygupw8mW91r9xerro1_250.gif tumblr_lygupw8mW91r9xerro2_250.gif tumblr_lygupw8mW91r9xerro3_250.gif tumblr_lygupw8mW91r9xerro4_250.gif tumblr_m2ece9IKhZ1qluz4jo1_500.png tumblr_m2he0mhMVc1rp4rrco3_250.gif tumblr_m2he0mhMVc1rp4rrco5_250.gif tumblr_m2he0mhMVc1rp4rrco6_250.gif tumblr_m2n6kvScag1ru10cdo1_500.png tumblr_m2n80mkXis1ru10cdo1_500.gif tumblr_m373z6hoGR1rsxsfzo3_500.jpg tumblr_m4o8q2YSEV1qlk7iko1_500.gif tumblr_ltms0vr9OB1qc9cn2o1_500.png tumblr_lykussQVQp1r9xerro1_500.gif tumblr_m4fsonkDHb1qm9e8so1_500.jpg tumblr_luc1m2g1hG1r5whhao1_400.gif tumblr_m5eqsa5H8z1rr648i.gif tumblr_m5kw7epDDV1rvlckto1_400.gif tumblr_m5kwspCFWJ1rvlckto1_400.gif tumblr_m5nmoycuW51rvlckto1_400.gif tumblr_m5nmt1DI1z1rvlckto1_400.gif tumblr_m5wvm7FY2b1rvlckto1_250.gif tumblr_m6j5r6xg2z1ruz321o1_500.gif tumblr_m6nbcouHIO1r2gugdo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7rdeyufH11rnnxj6.gif tumblr_m7rv67YfyN1rzmr6qo4_250.gif tumblr_m8ve4elmpo1rnuzwy.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o1_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o2_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o3_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o4_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o6_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o7_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o8_250.gif tumblr_m61pioMIKE1rvy6jwo5_250.gif tumblr_m61pioMIKE1rvy6jwo6_250.gif tumblr_lsbvglSqUK1qfw4q0o1_500.gif 404 - 42.jpg 404 - 38.jpg Rebekah-Wallpaper-rebekah-28034021-1280-800.jpg 4x04.jpg Claire Holth.jpg Stebekah.jpg The Rager.png tumblr_li.jpg tumblr_m6n.gif tumblr_mb0.jpg tumblr_mbq.jpg tumblr_mf.jpg TVD-3X04.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0597.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0601.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0602.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0606.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0609.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0612.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0617.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0623.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0624.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0658.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_0968.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_2132.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_2136.jpg 1000px-VD410HD_2158.jpg ghgff.png ghjfgh.png ghjkl.png H121a-124-vam1-10-14.jpg hg.png hgf.png hhg.png hhhh.png hhhhnn.png hhjhjg.png jhggk.png jhhgf.png TVD_410C_0041b_jpg-de295e87-t3.jpg TVD410B_0087b_jpg-0c5976de-t3.jpg Unbenannt.png Unbenanntj.png tumblr_mgezm1Ig351ryp037o1_500.gif tumblr_mgnbnn4a2A1rk57a9o1_250.gif tumblr_mgnbnn4a2A1rk57a9o2_250.gif tumblr_mgnbnn4a2A1rk57a9o5_250.gif tumblr_mgt1zsMrGX1ryp037o1_500.gif tumblr_mgt4p7cjbz1rj446bo2_250.gif tumblr_mgt92zxpPS1rkqbxpo1_500.gif tumblr_mgt92zxpPS1rkqbxpo2_500.gif tumblr_mgttfsKWL51rjpseko1_250.gif tumblr_mgttfsKWL51rjpseko2_250.gif tumblr_mgttfsKWL51rjpseko3_250.gif tumblr_mgttfsKWL51rjpseko4_250.gif tumblr_mgtwzqoI5c1qf286vo1_500.gif tumblr_mgu5xby6R51refjdjo2_250.gif tumblr_mgu5xby6R51refjdjo3_250.gif tumblr_mgu5xby6R51refjdjo4_250.gif tumblr_mgu5xby6R51refjdjo4_250.gif tumblr_mgu5xby6R51refjdjo6_250.gif tumblr_mgu5xby6R51refjdjo7_250.gif tumblr_mgudv4zcmi1rvywhvo1_500.gif tumblr_mguh73iYmm1r5mt4io3_250.gif tumblr_mguh73iYmm1r5mt4io4_250.gif tumblr_mguh73iYmm1r5mt4io5_250.gif tumblr_mguh73iYmm1r5mt4io7_250.gif tumblr_mguh73iYmm1r5mt4io8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mguld0blzA1rjdsdho1_500.gif tumblr_mgwg501GRi1qkrvylo1_250.gif tumblr_mgwg501GRi1qkrvylo6_250.gif tumblr_mgxjrllNDn1rjpseko2_250.gif tumblr_mgya328IKM1r9xerro1_250.gif tumblr_mgycehTkQU1rvy6jwo1_250.gif tumblr_mgycehTkQU1rvy6jwo2_250.gif jpg..png stebekahsex4x11.jpg stebekahkiss4x11.jpg stebekahkiss24x11.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-25-22h03m36s38.png Tumblr_mh61m1YvKl1rq2jsdo2_250.gif 1000px-StebekahGuy4x11.jpg tumblr_mh7f5pV8Zb1r5bhv2o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mh78esh5Io1r5bhv2o1_1280.jpg Tvd412c 0053b-jpg-c39bd235-t3.jpg Tvd412c 0020b-jpg-d303a299-t3.jpg Tvd412c 0013b-jpg-f0d8dce9-t3.jpg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Featured Articles